


Imagination is the beginning of creation

by JustSomeAsshole



Series: Fassavoy [1]
Category: X-Men RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeAsshole/pseuds/JustSomeAsshole
Summary: "Michael, fuck"There was his name again, James sounded desperate and horny and sinfully hot, the man had no idea what he did to him and Michael suddenly found himself getting drawn to him, he was walking over to the bed and stared down at him from the foot of the bed.





	Imagination is the beginning of creation

Something weird was happening, and when Michael said weird he meant  _weird,_ James was shaking and sweating as he slept, his body wriggled on the bed in the hotel room, which the two men were sharing during a press tour of X-Men First Class **.** Michael couldn't sleep, this often happened during these tours, they crossed so many time zones over short periods of time that his body just couldn't keep up, he knew that perhaps relying on caffeine to get him through the day wasn't the healthiest option but there was nothing else he could really do about it. 

At least he could watch James sleep, normally he was so peaceful and calm and his chest would rise and fall in a slow, steady rhythm throughout the night, however Michael could sense that something was different because over the last two nights James was restless, his body would shake about and he'd mumble random inaudible stuff that Michael cast aside as nonsense. 

He didn't have the heart, or the time, to mention it to James when he was conscious for fear of embarrassing him, so he just left it.

* * *

 Michael's ears caught on to what he thought was a moan leave James' lips, he looked over to where he slept, his eyes were closed tighter underneath a furrowed brow which made the skin on his forehead wrinkle up slightly. The man looked as though he was in either extreme distress or immense pleasure, and when he moaned again Michael knew exactly which state he was in. 

The sound seemed to shoot straight to his groin, and Michael kind of hated how easy it was for James to create arousal in people, and he wasn't even conscious. Michael had to remind himself that he wasnt weak, James was just hot, and mean. He was very mean for sleeping in only a pair of boxers, this meant that the thin, white bed sheet which lay just below his belly button, exposed almost all of James' toned torso, this of course made Michael incredibly desperate to bite down on every inch of his skin he could see and pull down the darn sheet which obstructed his view. 

His self control was holding on fine, I mean, he wasnt an animal, he could control the urges to rip off those boxers and bed sheet and swallow James down completely before pounding into him.....yeah, he was holding on just fine...

James' normally steady breathing pattern was displaced by heavy panting and breathy groans,these factors only made it harder for Michael -in more ways than one- he couldn't sleep at all and found it insanely difficult to focus on anything other than the obvious pleasure James was experiencing, and the corresponding reaction in his pants.

Like he said, the sheet was quite thin, so Michael could see very visible tenting where James' boxers, annoyingly, were. Tenting which was soon matched by Michael, who's body was becoming more and more interested in what lay before him. 

He almost jumped out of his skin when a soft "Ohh Michael" came from the other man, which was followed by another moan. 

Was James dreaming about him? I mean, yeah Michael found James extremely attractive but to think that the feeling could be reciprocated caused Michael to enter a whole new level of arousal, his cock twitched upon hearing his name leave the other man's lips. There was something about hearing his name in James' voice that did weird things to him, he should probably try and sort that out because otherwise he'll start getting erections whenever he says his name, and that's an issue.

"Michael,  _fuck_ " 

There was his name again, James sounded desperate and horny and sinfully hot, the man had no idea what he did to him and Michael suddenly found himself getting drawn to him, he was walking over to the bed and stared down at him from the foot of the bed. 

An almost weird sense of pity flooded Michael's brain, that James wouldnt be able to fully experience his own orgasm, which seemed to be inevitable due to the fact that his breathing was becoming more and more laboured, as he was asleep. Michael just wouldnt be a decent human being, or friend, to just allow James to wake up in the morning, in a puddle of his own release without feeling the incredible sensation of a powerful orgasm. 

He was just being a good friend, he reassured himself as he found the covers being pulled down to James' ankles, showing that James was indeed fully turned on and had even created a small wet patch on the front of his boxers. Again, being the amazing buddy that he is Michael tugged down those boxers -you know, wouldnt want him getting sticky- to reveal the pink, shiny tip of James' stiff, 7 and a half inch cock; which, Michael had to say, was gorgeous to look at. 

James was still breathing heavily, and Michael licked his lips before placing them around that beautiful tip, moistening the length even more. James' skin was soft yet it had an underlying hardness that made him stand up completely, when Michael let him out of his mouth he bobbed back against his abdomen before a fist surrounded the shaft and Michael held him in a loose yet firm grip, one a golfer would be proud of.

James stayed asleep but his breathing was still heavy and ragged and when Michael flicked his wrist in a certain way, air would get caught in his chest and a sharp intake of breath could be heard.

Despite Michael stroking him with an impressive grip and speed, James remained asleep, Michael almost felt bad that he was missing out on this and really tried to wake him up, in doing so he pumped him harder and faster and sucked on the wet tip of his cock. This resulted in James arching his back and having his eyes fly open. 

"Michael, what the" eye contact was made as Michael sucked impressively strongly "fuuhck"          James' eyes rolled into the back of his head and collapsed against the bed fully.

Then Michael popped off, so to speak. "Morning" his voice was deeper and more lusty.

"I'm really not  _fuck_ complaining but  _Jesus Christ_ what the fuck" James was gripping the bed sheets in a desperate attempt to not lose complete control.

"You're very vocal when you're sleeping, thought you might've wanted a hand" he smirked at the obvious pun and continued jerking him off. 

"Y-you heard me?" James was adorable when he was nervous, a light pink blush coated his cheeks and chest as he spoke.

"Were you trying to keep it secret?" 

"It's, it's very hard to  _oh my God fuck_ keep a conversation going when you're doing  _that"_ James had his teeth clenched and his grip on the bed caused his knuckles to turn the same colour as the sheets.

"Would you like me to stop?" Michael teased with a smirk on his face, knowing full well what the answer was, he stopped pumping and just held a solid grip.

"Dont you fucking dare stop" James had grabbed hold of Michael's wrist and sat up straight on the bed, using his other hand to prop himself up.  Michael was about to remove his hand when James said "no, please, fucking hell please dont stop"

"Seeing as you asked nicely" 

James silently thanked the Gods when the pumping action returned, along with a sucking sensation on his cock; as Michael's mouth consumed as much of him as possible, leaving only the very base exposed for Michael to jerk off. 

"Feels so good, fuck" James moaned breathlessly.

"You seem to be getting worked up very quickly" Michael teased.

"You-you seem to be forgetting, you've been doing stuff to me" he cried out suddenly "for the last hour when I was sleeping" James' mouth opened as an inaudible 'fuck' left his lips. "Imagination is a power--ugh--ful thing" 

"What exactly was it you were dreaming about Jamsey?" 

The Scotsman moaned when Michael twisted his hand up and around the now sensitive tip of his cock.

"You, you were sucking me off, then  _Jesus Christ_ then you started fucking me, ugh fuck" 

"Got you all excited did it? Thinking of me, taking you apart like that?" Michael asked.

"Y-yes, fuck yes" James seemed to be very open about his desires and Michael managed to find that extremely attractive, he always found James attractive, even though he knew the man struggled a little with self-esteem. James is a beautiful, hot, funny, smart, charismatic, charming, extremely talented man and most people, if they had those qualities, would have confidence through the roof. But James, James had humility and a genuinely humble nature. 

James continued to shake on the bed as Michael sucked on his cock, taking him into his mouth inch by inch and tightening his lips around the tip. 

"So close, Michael" When James moaned his name Michael felt his own body become more aroused, James' voice was magical.

Michael worked harder, trying to bring the Scot to his vastly approaching climax, he could feel James tense up under him and a hand in his hair, pushing his head further down. 

With his breath hitching in his throat, James' hips bucked upward, spilling into Michael's mouth while a groan left his mouth. A slight twinge of guilt was felt as he soon noticed that he was holding Michael's head down on his cock and cutting off his air supply, successfully choking him, he felt as though his entire body had emptied itself and he collapsed back onto the mattress. 

"Fuck, you alright?" James asked in a raspy voice

Michael made a grimacing look before proceeding to swallow, "fine, fine" he reassured. 

"That-that was, I mean, wow, that was"

A short laugh could be heard coming from Michael, "unexpected?"

"Something like that" James replied.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please leave a comment telling me what you think, you can say anything as feedback is highly appreciated


End file.
